


In the River He Was Found

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Crazy Peter, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Failwolf, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale would always regret saying that Stiles wasn’t pack, if he had known what would happen once the words were said he would have held his tongue because he never wanted this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the River He Was Found

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no inspiration for this fic, I was told to make something where Stiles gets kicked out of the pack and it causes his death and this is the stuff I came up with.

 

 

`I’m the Alpha! What I say goes,´ Derek had snapped at Stiles who had replied with a snort and a roll of his brown eyes to show the werewolf how much power that statement had one him, `Even if I did want someone like you in my pack, you’d only be a liability – no, you are a liability.´Stiles had gone completely still at those words. 

 

If you ever asked him how it had felt to hear those words, to get the meaning behind them Stiles Stilinski would have said it had felt like his heart had shattered, because after everything he had done and been through for them, all the blood he had lost for them and after all the sacrifices he had made for them, and all the times he had put his life on the line for each and every one of them, after all the times he had saved their lives, after all the hours he had spent staying up and researching all types of creatures that would haunt his dreams, he was still being told he wasn’t part of the pack. 

 

`Fine.´ Stiles had said, thankful that his voice did not crack and the usual twitch of facial muscles that betrayed him when sadness gripped at his hear was not there to reveal how undone he was, `If that’s the case, if I’m not pack, then you can do your own research. You don’t get any free passes.´ Stiles had stepped away from Derek with his head held high although he felt like he was slowly crumbling, `You don’t get to crawl into my room at ass o’clock, making demands.´ His voice had been unwavering even though he had felt like he was caught a terrible storm that would sink his ship, `You leave me out of it.´ 

 

The low whine that came from Scott, his best friend, Stiles had known better than to expect Scott to stand-up for him, for ever since he had finally accepted Derek as his Alpha Scott’s werewolf instincts overpowered any loyalties he once had to Stiles. 

 

Derek’s expression was blank as he told Stiles to leave. 

 

Stiles had given a short nod accepting what he had always feared would happen, he grabbed his jacket and ignored chores of whines that came from the rest of the pack, but they were silenced by Derek’s snarl and crimson eyes. 

 

Without a word Stiles walked out of the loft, and while climbing into his Jeep he felt the first tear slide down his cheek and he hated it as much as he heated Derek Hale at that moment. He threw the car into reverse and without even glancing up at the building where the pack had gathered Stiles drove off. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

It took days before anyone noticed that Stiles Stilinski was missing, five days before the school called Sheriff Stilinski demanding answers to why his son hadn’t been attending a single class in three days. It took five days for Sheriff Stilinski to realize his son was missing. It took six days before the Jeep everyone in Beacon Hills recognized was found in the river that passed Beacon Hills by just a few miles to the south, the broken railing was the clue that brought people to search the river bed. 

 

It took six days until the body of Stiles Stilinski was dragged out of the river, the youth was still strapped in the seat of his car and later it would become clear the seatbelt hadn’t released the boy holding him tightly while he drowned. 

 

There were a lot of theories why the car had ended in the bottom of the river, but none could be proven without a reasonable doubt whispering there behind each theory. 

 

Sheriff Stilinski broke down screaming, on his hands and knees, held back by his own men as his son was found. Hours later the residents of Beacon Hills heard the sorrowful howls of wolves that no one could find. 

 

A week later the funeral took place, it was a day of rain and tears, soft words spoken about the boy no one really knew in the end. The Lacrosse team carried the coffin to its final resting place. 

 

The last to leave the gravesite was a soaking wet Sheriff Stilinski who had placed the pillow his son always needed in order to sleep in the coffin with his son, carefully placing the head down on the pillow just an hour before his son was placed into the ground next to his mother. The father stood there silent in his grieving, hands holding on tightly to the shirt his son had loved to wear and it was old and worn and smelled like Stiles. 

 

A month later the man was laid to rest next to his son and wife, unlike his wife and his son Sheriff Stilinski had a quick and painless death, unlike the pack of Beacon Hills the man was not left to mourn and suffer the pain of guilt left behind of the boy who had ran with the wolves. 

 

Before the year ended the Hale pack was slaughtered from within the pack, without the human boy who almost had a supernatural sense for danger and evil Peter was able to slaughter everyone but Derek whom he left alive for his own pleasure and revenge. Derek Hale was left to bare the shame of his failure alone while Beacon Hills burned around him, Peter’s madness had no bounds and so once Derek’s pack was gone and Derek was trapped Peter moved to the people of Beacon Hills.

 

Peter had Derek kneeling on the grave of the human boy that could have saved the pack.

 

_ `You can’t trust him!´ Stiles had shouted at Derek, who was sick of this song Stiles kept on singing, and so he turned on Stiles the human boy who had kept him from drowning not too long ago, `He will stab you in the back and kill us all.´ _

 

_ `I’m the Alpha! What I say goes.´  _

 

The rest of the words Derek had said that night had brought on the death of Stiles Stilinski. 

 

Derek had felt the break, the shatter of a connection between him and his mate, but he had thought nothing of it because he believed it to be nothing more than heartache but when the news came that Stiles Stilinski had been found dead in his Jeep, Derek had broken down in loud howls of sorrow. He howled his ache out into the darkening skies. 

 

`Any last words, nephew?Peter asked one of his clawed hands tightening its grip off Derek’s hair yanking Derek’s head into a painful angle while the other hand was griping at his throat claws sinking deep into the flesh, `Will you finally apologize for killing my mate?´

 

Derek can’t believe what his uncle claims to be true for Stiles had been his not Peter’s, he looks into the eyes full of madness, the ropes binding him burn through the layers of fabric’s, `Mate?´

 

Derek wants to yell at his uncle, to correct him but he can’t because the tight on his throat tightens until he can’t breathe in or out. 

 

`Yes. My mate, Derek. You drove him to his death. ´ Peter snarls, eyes flashing murderous blue, fangs elongating as he spoke, `He was too good for you and your pack of misfits. He was too good for all of us. He was too good for this little town.´ 

 

`Yes. Yes he was.´ Derek says, looking down at the only piece of evidence that Stiles Stilinski was resting there beneath his knees, he looked at the name he had not known and a name he could never pronounce, and beneath the name and date of birth and death were the words Erica had carved into the stone on the night of the day when the black piece of stone had arrived.

 

_ I Was Batman and I Hid it Well.  _

 

He feels the moment his uncle rips his throat out, and he feels sad about bleeding all over Stiles grave and stone, and he feels jubilated over the prospect of joining his family and pack; he imagines Stiles being there waiting for him with everyone else, if only so that Derek could be able to apologize for his stupid mistake in judgment and only so that Derek could finally tell Stiles how much he had loved him. 

 

Derek hears his uncle roar with the power of an Alpha, and he would smile if he had the strength for it, because while Peter was left to suffer a life without Stiles Stilinski Derek was free of the guilt and pain he had created. 

 


End file.
